DoubleSided Life
by FanFreak2002
Summary: I shouldn't get to be this happy, said Lily clutching her hospital gown. James quirked an eyebrow, Why not? Because it's a sin. James looked astounded, Who said? My sister.
1. My name is Lily D Evans

Tragic as Dumbledore's death was, Harry was still able to feel a bit curious. McGonogall told him Dumbledore left him something in his will, and Harry trudged up the stairs to his office. The attorney, or something of that sort handed Harry a small package. Harry shuffled to his dorm, to see, privately, what Dumbledore had left him. Harry closed the curtains of his four poster bed, and gently unwrapped the package.

As soon as the paper was gone, he frowned. It was just a book. No, a journal, and the pages were blank. Harry turned the book upside down, to see if anything was in there. And to his luck there was a small piece of parchment with Dumbledore's handwriting scribbled across the page.

'Harry, if you have this in your possession you are either a graduate from Hogwarts, or I am deceased. Either way it is time you learned more about your family. This diary belonged to your mother. If you remember well, you will recall the diary of Tom Riddle taking you into the diary's realms. If you do the incantation correctly at the bottom of the page so will this one. But be warned Harry there are things in your parents past that have been buried for a reason.'

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together as he studied the spell on the corner of the page, he then picked up his wand, shouting with all his might, "Onulazey!" And then there was a flash of light.

Lily had just woke to the shouts of her sister, Petunia, who was standing in her doorway. One of Lily's emerald eyes fluttered open seeing Petunia's stern pointy face. "Will you get up you lazy sod!" Lily stretched out her arms, yawning deeply. At this Petunia scoffed, and turned on her heel.

Lily sighed, Petunia hadn't always been that way. The two of them used to be inseperable. But since Lily started Hogwarts Petunia only saw her as a Satanist jezebel. Six years had passed, and Petunia's stubbornness hadn't budged. Lily was grateful to have all her friends from Hogwarts, she sometimes got up to five owls a day.

She dressed, and scurried down the stairs to the dining room. Where her parents, and Petunia were sitting around the table. "Good morning sleepyhead," said her mother. "Yes, good morning Lily dear, have some bacon you're looking peakish," stated her father, not even taking his eyes off the newspaper. Petunia remained silent, even when Lily sat across from her.

Lily yawned once more while spooning food onto her plate. Petunia hurriedly ate the remainder of her meal, then threw on her carnigan on. "I'm going to Vernon's." She kissed her mother and father on the cheek, giving Lily a slight glare as she passed.

Lily didn't care for Petunia's taste in men. Vernon Dursley was the most egotistical, gluttonish, womanizing man she had ever met. He made Potter look like a saint. Potter, that name made her heart skip a beat, she couldn't deny how she felt any more.

Slow steps she now took with him, that's all it took, who knew maybe she could even change him. No, she didn't really want him to change, that much anyways. The way he flashed a spell around every bloody corner had to change. Lily trudged back up the stairs to her room, where she began filling her trunk. She decided to just wear a halter top, and some shorts. 'It's the last day I can wear these for a whole year.'

She nearly groaned in exasperation, dress codes were so pointless. Nearly ten minutes later she heard her parents' cars setting off to their separate destination. Barely five minutes later the doorbell chimed, thinking her parents had forgotten something she zoomed down the stairs.

Only to find three scruffy boy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and to her overwhelming surprise James Potter. With then two girls, Adia Dumbledore, and Tammie Edwards. Her two long term best friends ever smirking coyly. "We thought we'd bring you a resent or three." James smiled shyly, not sure if it were alright to go inside. Lily reached out, and took James' hand bringing him inside the house with the rest of the crew.


	2. Anyone care for a drink?

**_Chapter Two – Life Ends_**

The afternoon went extremely well, Lily smiled so much her face began to hurt, but in a good way. She hadn't had one chance during the summer to have fun like this not with Petunia on her back. The boys raided the fridge nearly eating them out of house and home. James had gotten brave in mid-afternoon kissing Lily sweetly on the lips.

Putting her soft hands on either side of his face, she could taste a hint of mint on his tongue. "What classes are you taking this year?" asked Remus. "I'm pretty much going to skimp out on as many classes as I can." Said Sirius stuffing a fistful of crisps in his mouth. He had a smug grin on his face, "You wanna kiss me baby?" he asked Adia, his arms outstretched. Adia scrunched up her nose as she pushed him away, "Your breath smells like onions you prat!" Instead of getting upset he laughed, planting a very wet kiss on the side of her face.

Adia wiped it away a gag creeping from her lips. "Let's do something a little exciting," said James with a slight smirk. "Like what?" asked Lily crossing her arms over her legs. He shrugged, "Dunno maybe … quarters?" Tammie and Adia clapped going to the liquor cabinet, later producing a large bottle of malt whiskey.

Lily sat up, " Okay, but we can't, you know, drink it all, or my father will notice." The others nodded in agreement. It took several times before anyone could make a shot, perhaps because they were using Galleons. Which, of course, were too big for the glass, the teenagers got out a couple of Knuts to toss in the glass instead. In less than an hour Lupin was cackling like a hyena, Sirius had passed out on the floor with Adia's head resting in his lap. Tammie with the worst luck was upstairs retching.

James' and Lily's minds were warped, making them a bit tipsy. They kissed fiercely on the sofa. James' nimble fingers unhooked Lily's bra, and traced her shoulder blades, along with the rest of her back. "You slut!" screamed a heathen from the doorway. Lily and James jumped apart to find Petunia seething in the shadow of Vernon. Petunia's scrawny form marched through the room grabbing Lily roughly by the arm.

"Who do you think you are bringing these freaks into my house?" Lily wrenched her arm away. "For your information those "freaks" as you so nicely put it are my friends. You know the people who actually like a person for who they are not who they pretend to be dear sister. Secondly this is my house as much as it is yours." Petunia's face went slack, expressionless, but Lily could see the cold hatred boring into her eyes.

"Get your "friends" out of here or I'll tell mother and father you were in his malts." Petunia smirked satisfaction on her face. After the gang was out Lily snuck a quick kiss to James before Petunia slammed the door into his face. Lily felt something staring at her, and turned to see Vernon eyeing her chest with hungry lust in them. She then realized her bra was still unhooked where James unsnapped it. The straps falling from her shoulders, any movement making her small mounds jiggle.

Lily ran to the kitchen to adjust the confinement. Turned out the Dursley house was being renovated, and Vernon needed a place to stay. Lily's stomach turned into knots, luckily so did her father's. He recommended to stay with the Stolfers near the corner of the neighborhood. With a frown Vernon complied, taking his belongings down three blocks. Lily smiled, 'At least he'll get some exercise.' The evening came and went turning into twilight. Lily took off her shorts and bra climbing into bed as is. Sleep taking over her, maybe from the alcohol.

Hours went by, and a gag was suddenly thrown into her mouth, nearly suffocating her. Chunky hands were tearing at her clothes. Lily tried to cry, to scream, to knee the attacker. But the actions only made him stronger, thrusting himself into her. Moaning into her neck, moments later a scorching liquid coursed through her body. The body groaned sliding away like ice in the heat. Not even a word to the terror that just took place. Lily stumbled out of her room towards the shower, hoping to scrub away the invisible filth, her contamination.

But she stumbled, and tripped in her doorway. She sobbed into the bronze carpet. "What are you doing?" Lily stared blankly into her sister's face. "Something bad has happened." "I can see that you cow, you're having your time and didn't even try to conceal it. There's blood on the floor, it's disgusting." "No Petunia, listen please, someone just –" "Clean up this mess or you'll pay for it tomorrow." With that Petunia left Lily to wallow in her pool of misery.


End file.
